Harry Potter et les ASPIC
by garciapotter
Summary: Harry vit dans le calme et la paix depuis qu'il a vaincu Voldemort. Il décide de retourner à Poudlard pour passer ses ASPIC. Il se rapproche de Ginny, mais certains événements vont l'empêcher d'avancer comme il le voulait. SUITE DU 7eme TOME, QUI NE MODIFIE RIEN A L'HISTOIRE.
1. Chapitre 1: Tout Rentre dans l'ordre

Harry, Ron et Hermione redescendirent du bureau de Dumbledore et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, Harry laissa de la distance entre lui et ses deux amis, qui se tenaient la main, leur têtes penchées l'une vers l'autre pour se murmurer des mots de réconfort. Harry songea à parler à Ginny mais il fut distrait par des cris provenant du parc.

Laissant Ron et Hermione continuer leur chemin, Harry alla voir ce qui se passait à la lisière de la forêt interdite . A mesure qu'il approchait, les cris devinrent plus clairs et il se erndit compte qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une discussion animée. Il distingua un troupeau de centaures qui se concertaient. Quand ils virent Harry arriver, ils se turent et se tournèrent vers lui. Un brin déconcerté, il les parcouru des yeux et repéra Bane. Il prit alors la parole, s'adressant surtout au centaure blond :

-Je vous remercie pour l'aide que vous nous avez apportée. Vous disposez à nouveau de toute la forêt.

-Penses-tu que Firenze devrait revenir parmi nous? demanda brusquement un membre du troupeau, couleur Isabelle. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules et il était plus mince que les autres, mais l'animosité qui brillait dans ses yeux était à glacer le sang de plusieurs personnes.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Harry n'était pas impressionné, bien qu'il les respecte, il ne trouvait pas beaucoup d'intérêt aux centaures, et ne les considérait donc pas comme totalement humains dans leur façon de penser.

-Mon nom est Barto. Mais je t'ai posé une question ! cracha le spécimen.

-Eh bien, commença Harry sans se départir de son calme, je pense que Firenze n'aurait jamais dû être rejeté de votre troupeau. Dumbledore est venu le chercher et votre ami a fait preuve d'une grande sagesse d'esprit en nous apportant son aide. Vous même nous avez aidé cette nuit, il n'est pas différent de vous.

-Nous n'avons fait que défendre notre territoire.

-Mais pour cela, il vous a fallu nous aider. Firenze était pareil. La seule différence, c'est qu'il ne protégeais pas votre territoire, mais il a fait perdurer votre honneur.

-Merci, dit une voix derrière Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna. Firenze s'était approché et apparemment, il avait entendu toute la discussion. Harry lui fit un signe de tête respectueux :

-Je te laisse avec tes amis.

Puis il retourna à grands pas dans le hall du château, et reprit son chemin vers la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'il y pénétra, tout le monde se tut et le regarda, le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. Bien qu'habitué à cette attitude, Harry s'énerva. N'avait-il pas le droit à une vie normale ? Il n'avait fait que ce qu'il devait et maintenant, il pensait que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, qu'il allait devenir un adulte, entamer une carrière, fonder une famille, comme tout bon sorcier. Mais apparemment sa célébrité n'avait fait qu'accroitre et son malaise grandit encore pendant qu'il cherchait les têtes rousses qu'il voulait rejoindre. Lorsqu'il les aperçus, toutes penchées les unes vers les autres, il s'engagea à grand pas dans l'allée qui le séparait d'eux. Quand il fut assis, les conversations reprirent petit à petit et il poussa un profond soupir. Il se tourna alors vers Hermione qui était à côté de Ron, la tête posée sur son épaule. Ils échangèrent un regard qui se voulait douloureux et compatissant. Tous les Weasley étaient atterrés par la mort de Fred, et ils devaient en plus supporter un George totalement éteint, son sourire et la lueur rieuse dans ses yeux avaient disparus. Il regardait droit devant lui, blanc comme un cadavre. En quelques sortes, une part de lui-même était morte en même temps que son frère. Tout le monde pleurait. Harry les regardait tour à tour et ne pouvait supporter ce spectacle. Il redouta le moment où il croiserait le regard de Ginny, imaginant ses grands yeux marrons embués et humides. Mais lorsqu'il les aperçus, ils le fixait lui, et n'avaient pas la moindre trace de larme. Ginny était bouleversée, mais elle ne pleurait pas.

Harry la regarda intensément, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler. Elle se leva et lui tendit la main. Comme si il se raccrochait à la seule pensée joyeuse qui existait en lui en ce moment, il s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces, sentant la chaleur de celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde contre lui. Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle épaule contre épaule, sans dire un mot, partageant ainsi leur peine. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers, Ginny glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Harry. Il tourna alors la tête pour la regarder ; elle avait toujours l'air bouleversé, mais une lumière s'était rallumée dans ses yeux. Comprenant pourquoi, Harry prit une inspiration :

-Ginny, je n'ai jamais renoncé à toi. Si j'ai fait ça, s'était pour te protéger, parce que l'amour que je te porte me fait vivre, c'est lui qui m'a fait survivre durant tous ces mois. Tu m'as énormément manqué, je pensais tout le temps à toi. Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné, et je sait que je t'ai faite souffrir, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas. Si tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir , je comprendrais, mais sache que...

Ginny ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, elle s'était jetée sur lui, l'avait plaqué contre un mur et l'embrassait fougueusement. Leurs lèvres et leurs langues se mélangeaient , redécouvrant la bouche de l'autre. Après un moment, ils reculèrent leurs têtes mais restèrent collés l'un à l'autre.

-Je t'aime, souffla Ginny.

-Pas autant que moi, sourit Harry.

Et il lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas aussi spectaculaire que le mien, remarqua Ginny avec un mélange de malice et d'espoir sur le visage.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-On va arranger ça.

Il lui fit alors un plaquage pour l'allonger sur le sol, et l'embrassa encore plus chaudement qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec lui précédemment. Ses baisers s'étendirent même jusque sur le cou et les épaules de la jeune fille. Mais il n'osa pas descendre plus bas, et s'assit à califourchon sur sa belle pour l'empêcher de se relever.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il

-Ca ira pour cette fois, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il se releva et l'aida à faire pareil, puis ils continuèrent à marcher, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs pas les menèrent au tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle était absente (sûrement en train de faire la fête dans un autre tableau). Harry poussa un petit peu la toile, et le trou apparut. Ginny s'y engagea avant lui, et ils s'affalèrent sur un canapé. La salle commune était totalement vide, tout le monde fêtait la libération dans la Grande Salle. Ginny s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Harry, qui commença à caresser ses cheveux.

-Tu sais, dit-elle, je t'en ai voulu de me laisser de côté. Je me disais que Ron et Hermione couraient encore plus de danger, et puis je n'en avait rien à faire du danger, je voulais simplement être avec toi.

Elle le regardait intensément, et Harry ne put dire un mot, tellement il était ému par ces paroles. Elle continua :

-Mais maintenant tout est fini. Tu as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui...

-Voldemort, la coupa Harry. Il faut s'y réhabituer, comme au temps de l'AD.

-Donc, tu as vaincu Voldemort, on est de nouveaux ensemble, mais...

Harry savait ce qui allait suivre. Il caressa la joue de sa petite amie pour la réconforter, mais cela n'apaisa pas la tristesse qui les réduisait au silence. Ce silence dura une éternité pour Harry. Puis Ginny se releva brusquement :

-Je vais me coucher, je suis crevée... Tu viens ?

Harry fronça les sourcils :

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Ca se pourrait, remarqua-t-elle avec un air malicieux.

-Ce n'est pas que je neveux pas mais...je ne peux pas aller dans le dortoir des filles.

-De toutes façons, tu n'as plus de lit dans ton dortoir, et puis, pour ce qui est des escaliers, on vous a toujours admirer vous, les garçons. Parfois, vous êtes tellement bêtes que vous ne pensez même pas à utiliser un sortilège de lévitation.

Harry lui jeta un regard de reproche, mêlé d'amusements.

-Excellente idée, dit-il tout de même.

Elle pointa sur lui sa baguette magique et il se sentit décoller :

-Fais attention à ne pas me cogner partout, s'écria-t-il.

Il parvint au dortoir sans problème, et Ginny le lâcha juste au dessus de son lit. Il rebondit un petit peu, puis releva la tête. Ginny n'était pas là. Il s'affola :

-Ginny ? appela-t-il. Ginny, où est tu ?

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et une très jolie jeune femme en sortit, dans une nuisette qui la mettait totalement en valeur. Harry sourit en la regardant venir à lui. Ses cheveux roux lâchés tombaient docilement dans son dos, pratiquement jusqu'au bas de la nuisette, qui ne cachait qu'une petite partie de ses cuisses. Harry soupira ; ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

-Moi aussi je suis crevé, soupira-t-il, comme pour s'excuser, et il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Ginny commença à lui enlever ses chaussures, et essuya toutes les traces de saleté qui parsemaient le visage du jeune homme. Sous toutes ces attentions, il s'endormit, et Ginny se blottit tout contre lui.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, au crépuscule, les autres lits du dortoirs étaient occupés, et il se demanda ce qu'avaient pensé les camarades de Ginny en voyant Harry Potter dans le lit voisin. Légèrement gêné, il se leva déposa un baiser sur le front de sa petite-amie, ramassa ses chaussures et sortit dans les escaliers. Mais à peine eut-il posé le pied sur une marche que le sol devint tout lisse et il tomba tête la première pour glisser et s'étaler sur le tapis de la Salle Commune. Les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient là le regardèrent, l'air ahuri, ou éclatèrent de rire. Harry se releva, sentant ses joues chauffer, et sortit par le trou du tableau. Comment avait-il pû être aussi bête ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à réutiliser le sortilège de lévitation ? Peut-être que Ginny avait raison, les garçons étaient trop bêtes. Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête, après tout, la honte ne tuait pas. Il s'éloigna un petit peu pour mettre ses chaussures puis descendit à la Grande Salle. En passant entre les tables, il s'efforça de ne pas regarder ceux qui tournaient curieusement leur tête vers lui. A la table des Gryffondors, il remarqua Charlie qui lui faisait signe. Il s'assit à côté de lui et se jeta sur une cuisse de poulet qui était apparue dans l'assiette devant lui. Charlie parla d'une voie fatiguée :

-Maman vous ordonne de dîner avant de la rejoindre au Terrier.

Harry acquiesça pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Hermione arriva à son tour et Charlie lui répéta les ordres, leur rappela de prévenir Ron et Ginny, et disparu dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée.

Les deux jeunes adultes finirent de manger puis se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Salle Commune. Ils y découvrirent les deux plus jeunes Weasley en grande discussion.

-Ron, tu ne peux pas me laisser vivre ma vie ? J'ai bientôt 17 ans !

-Justement, je te signale que moi j'en ai 18 révolus ! Alors j'ai le devoir de te surveiller et de te protéger.

-Donc, tant que je suis plus jeune que toi, tu as un droit de regard sur toute ma vie privée, c'est ça ?

-Je ne...

-Hé ho ! Vous ne voudriez pas vous expliquer plus calmement ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? intervint Harry.

-Il se trouve que je suis descendue des dortoirs et que Ron m'attendait pour me parler de toi et notre relation !

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent, et Hermione intervint :

-Ron, toi aussi tu était déjà sortit avec quelqu'un à son âge, et Fred et George ne te disaient rien !

Soudain, les quatre jeunes adultes se figèrent. Le souvenir des jumeaux était douloureux, et il allait falloir prendre l'habitude de ne plus dire que George.

Harry interrompit les pensés sombres de tout le monde :

-Votre mère nous a ordonné de manger et de rentrer au Terrier.

-On descend alors, dit Ginny avec autorité.

Elle s'avança vers Harry :

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Le jeune homme laissa Ron et Hermione passer devant, gêné de parler de ça après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-A vrai dire, murmura-t-il, comme un sain. J'ai juste eu un réveil assez douloureux...

-Oui, on m'a raconté ça ! s'esclaffa Ginny.

De nouveau honteux de n'avoir pas repensé au sortilège de lévitation, il commença à accélérer mai Ginny lui prit la main, et ils suivirent leurs amis par le trou du tableau. La Grosse Dame ronflait. A la Grande Salle, il n'y avait plus grand monde, la plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, et les autres étaient montés dans leurs dortoirs pour faire leurs bagages. Compte tenu des événements, tous les examens avaient été annulés, et seraient reportés à une date ultérieure.

Une fois le dîner des deux Weasley terminés (ce qui fut plus rapide que d'habitudes grâce au régime qu'avait subi Ron ces derniers mois), les quatre amis empruntèrent la cheminée pour rentrer au Terrier. Harry redécouvra la sensation de tournoyer au dessus de cetaines de maison. Lorsqu'il atteri dans la cuisine des Weasley, il se réceptionna mieux que d'habitude. Molly était occupée à l'évier et ne l'entendit pas arriver. Remarquant que les épaules de la femme tremblaient, il préféra la laisser en paix et s'installer sur un canapé du salon. Lorsque ses amis arrivèrent, ils discutèrent, mais l'atmosphère pesante de la maison les empêchait de plaisanter.

_Désolée pour ce chapitre publié par fragments, mais j'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé et je n'ai pas le temps de tout écrire d'un coup. Le prochain, je vous le met en deux fois maximum j'espère._

_Sinon, est-ce que ça vus a plu? _


	2. Chapitre 2: L'enterrement

_Voilà la suite ! Désolée pour l'absence de trois jours, j'étais en voyage et il n'y avait pas de connexion. Bonne lecture !_

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, l'atmosphère du Terrier ne s'améliora pas. Les jumeaux leur manquaient (George restait enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée, ne sortant que pour aller aux toilettes). Molly et Arthur (comme ils avaient demandé à Harry de les appeler) étaient atterrés. Bill, Charlie et Percy étaient retournés travailler, ils ne revenaient que très rarement pour le dîner. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny passaient leurs journées à ne rien faire. Etre totalement coupé du monde ne déplaisait pas à Harry. Il n'avait pas envie de voir sa tête à la une de tous les journaux, sous le titre "L'Elu a de nouveau vaincu" ou "Le survivant gagne pour toujours contre Vous-Savez-Qui". Il n'eut donc pas de grandes nouvelles durant cette fin de semaine, mis à part l'enterrement de Fred, Remus et Tonks qui avait été fixé au lundi suivant.

C'est donc tout habillé de noir qu'Harry descendit à la cuisine ce matin-là. L'ambiance était encore plus pesante. Harry pensait que ces deux derniers jours, cela était dû au peu de personnes présentes, mais toutes ces têtes abattus par le chagrin étaient encore plus dur à supporter. Il s'assit à la dernière chaise encore libre (tous les amis des Lupin-Tonks s'étaient joints à la famille Weasley au grand complet) et but son thé très rapidement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry se tenait devant une tombe monumentale, encadré de Ron et Hermione d'un côté et Ginny de l'autre. Il avait été décidé que Fred rejoindrait la dépouille des autres Weasley. Le cortège funèbre arriva, George, Molly et Arthur le suivaient. Quand ils passèrent devant lui Harry baissa la tête. Il avait envie de pleurer, ses yeux picotaient, mais il se retînt. Il entendit Ginny renifler et lui prit la main. Elle se colla tout contre lui, cherchant du réconfort. Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. La dépouille de Fred était maintenant dans la tombe, et un second cortège arriva. Les dépouilles de Remus et Nymphadora furent transportés jusque dans le tombeau placé juste à côté, suivies d'Andromeda Tonks et de son petit-fils, Ted Lupin. Harry sursauta. Comment avait-il put oublier, comment pouvait-il être aussi irresponsable ? Son filleul était devenu orphelin, et il n'avait pas bougé le petit-doigt le petit doigt pour aider la grand-mère qui était déjà écrasée par le chagrin. Il s'en voulu terriblement. Mais lorsque le temps des discours arriva, il chassa ses pensées de la tête tout en se promettant quand même d'aller parler à Andromeda dès que possible. Bill parla le premier ; il rappela en partie que son frère Fred avait toujours été de bonne humeur, qu'il détendait toujours l'atmosphère quand il y avait besoin. Il termina par le souhait de voir George à nouveau heureux et plein de bonne humeur.

Ce fut le jour d'Andromeda. Pudique dans ses sentiments, elle gardait le visage fermé. Elle évoqua sa joie d'avoir eu une fille comme Nymphadora, et un gendre comme Remus Lupin. Elle rappela qu'ils étaient très particuliers, l'un loup-garou, l'autre métamorphomage, mais qu'ils avaient toujours été très bons, et qu'ils avaient aidé à vaincre Voldemort (Harry fut surpris de l'entendre prononcer son nom). Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, de petits groupes se formèrent, pour partager leur peine et se consoler. Andromeda s'avança vers les Weasley. Molly la serra contre elle, mais en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas écraser le bébé qui était toujours dans ses bras. Cette longue étreinte témoignait de l'accablement des deux femmes. Harry les rejoint :

-Hum hum... Je...je voulais vous dire que...je suis désolé pour toutes les morts que j'ai pu causer.

-Harry, enfin ! s'exclama Molly. Tu n'y es pour rien ! Si tu n'avais pas organisé la résistance, nous aurions tous été tués !

-Mais je veux dire...j'aurais pu faire ça plus calmement. Juste Voldemort et moi, et pas vous tous.

-Tu sais, intervint Andromeda Tonks, ça ne sers à rien de ruminer le passé. Ce qui a été fait est fait. Nous ne pouvons rien y changer. Vis le moment présent, pense au futur, mais oublie le passé.

Harry fut surpris de découvrir une femme sage et calme sous on apparence froide et dure (sa ressemblance avec Bellatrix y contribuait beaucoup).

-Je ne me suis jamais excusé à propos de notre première rencontre n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Considérons que c'est chose faite, déclara Andromeda avec un pâle sourire.

-En fait, repris Harry, je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce que je vous ai fait endurer. La mort de votre mari, de votre fille et votre gendre, votre petit-fils qui vous tombe dans les bras... J'aimerais bien apprendre à mieux connaitre Teddy.

Il baissa le regard sur le bébé que tenait toujours Andromeda. Il avait de grands yeux bruns-violets, un nez rond et ratatiné, des cheveux blonds soyeux et une magnifique petite bouche en cœur.

-Ne fais pas attention aux apparences, dit la grand-mère. Il change toujours de visage.

-Mais comment fait-on pour le reconnaître alors ? s'affola Harry.

-J'ai appris à reconnaître sa bouche. C'est la seule chose qu'il ne change jamais chez lui.

Harry sourit. Il appréciait déjà ce bébé.

-Je peux le prendre ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr ! Tends tes bras.

Harry s'exécuta. Andromeda déposa le nourrisson dans le creux de ses bras, et il les arrondis pour permettre au bébé de se sentir bien. Celui-ci fixait déjà Harry, ses yeux rétrécissant et devenant plus foncés sous la concentration. Harry lui sourit. Il commença à agiter ses bras et ses jambes en retour, comme pour déclarer qu'il l'acceptait parmi ses proches. Une grande complicité venait de naître entre eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry rendait son filleul à sa grand-mère.

-Je pourrais vous rendre visite de temps en temps ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, tu seras le bienvenu. N'est-ce pas Teddy ?

Le bébé bava en guise de réponse.

Un bras entoura soudain Harry. Il sursauta mais se détendit lorsqu'il reconnut Ginny.

-Alors, Mr le parrain ? demanda-t-elle. Tout va bien par ici ?

-Très bien !

-On rentre bientôt, tu viens ?

-J'arrive, je dis au revoir avant.

Il se pencha et embrassa le minuscule front de son filleul.

-A bientôt Teddy. Au revoir Mme Tonks ! dit-il en faisant un signe de la main.

La grand-mère prit la main de Teddy et l'agita. Harry se dirigea vers les Weasley, qui étaient toujours près de la tombe de leur fils. Lorsque Molly le vit arriver, elle s'écria :

-Tout le monde est là, nous pouvons rentrer.

Arthur se retourna vers la tombe et s'accroupit. Harry se demanda pourquoi, mais il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. George était à genoux et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ce spectacle était énormément émouvant. On pouvait imaginer que George n'avait jamais pleuré, qu'il avait toujours été de bonne humeur. Cette vision accentuait la tristesse de l'événement. Son père tentait de faire se lever George, mais il résistait. Molly, qui luttait elle-même contre les larmes, déclara :

-Je propose que l'on rentre et que nous laissions George et Arthur encore un petit moment. Harry, peux-tu te charger du transplanage d'escorte de Ginny ?

Harry fut surpris. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois avec Hermione, et il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver cette fois-ci. Et puis, pourquoi lui ? Molly était-elle au courant de leur relation ? Harry remarqua que cette idée de le gênait guère. Il était fier d'être avec Ginny. Il avait tout de même peur de rater son transplanage. Mais la jeune rousse s'avançait déjà vers lui.

-Je pense que Hermione aura moins de mal que moi, déclara-t-il.

-Si tu veux, Harry, dit Molly, légèrement pensive.

Ginny lui jeta un regard de reproche et se tourna vers Hermione.

-On se retrouve au Terrier! déclara Bill en prenant la main de Fleur.

Et ils disparurent, suivis de Charlie, Percy et Molly. Ron tarda un peu mais disparut à son tour. Hermione se tourna vers Harry :

-Je pense que tu peux facilement transplaner avec Ginny. Et tu as tout ton temps.

Et elle lui tendit la main de Ginny, un sourire en coin. Il la prit, la remerciant du regard.

-Bien que je ne sois pas contre, j'aimerais bien ne pas être traitée comme un objet ! s'exclama Ginny.

-Tu crois qu'Harry sortirait avec un objet ? sourit Hermione.

Et elle disparut à son tour. Il ne restait qu'Harry et Ginny. George et Arthur étaient là eux aussi, et le couple sortit du cimetière pour se retrouver dans une petite rue de Loutry-St-Chapoule. Ginny allait protester mais Harry lui mit un doigt sur la bouche.

-Pour une fois qu'on est tous seuls, sans tes parents et Ron de qui se cacher, tu ne vas pas râler ! Et on pourra remercier Hermione, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Mais enfin Harry, on ne peut pas faire ça ici, dehors, à la vue de tous les passants !

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. Ginny n'avait jamais opposé de résistance quand ils avaient eu de petits moments ensemble. Mais quand il comprit ce qu'elle entendait par là, il éclata de rire - plus par nervosité que par amusement. Il s'était posé la question, et il n'était pas sûr d'être déjà prêt à aller beaucoup plus loin dans leur relation.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'énerva Ginny.

-Tu penses vraiment que j'ai l'esprit aussi mal tourné ? répondit Harry. Je voulais juste dire qu'on avait un petit moment rien que toi et moi.

Un léger "pop" retentit. Arthur et George venaient de transplaner. Il eut alors une idée.

-Viens, dit-il.

Il l'entraîna derrière un arbuste qui les abritait des regards indiscrets. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Ginny se blottit tout contre lui et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il l'enserra de ses bras, sentant qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Elle parla d'une voie monotone :

-C'est quand même très difficile... Ton filleul se retrouve orphelin...Tu sais, tout à l'heure, j'avais l'impression que c'était ton fils, à la façon dont tu le regardais. Et je suis un peu jalouse de l'amour que tu lui portes maintenant.

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire.

-Je n'aimerais jamais personne comme je t'aime toi, Ginny Weasley. C'est vrai, Teddy est en train de prendre de la place dans mon cœur, mais ce ne sera jamais supérieur à ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

Ginny le regarda dans les yeux. Ce regard l'incita à mettre son idée à exécution. Formulant l'incantation dans sa tête, il rassembla tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour Ginny et le laissa échapper quand il pénétra dans son esprit. Même que peu initiée à l'occlumancie, elle avait une grande maîtrise de son esprit et laissa Harry y entrer sans résistance. Il revécu alors les plus beaux moments qu'il avait connu à Poudlard, seul avec elle dans une salle de classe vide. Il se rappela aussi la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il l'avait quittée, et le manque qui l'avait habité durant ses longs mois d'absence. Lorsqu'il ressortit de la tête de sa petite amie, il mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits. Il vit alors qu'elle pleurait, et il s'en voulu. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il voyait des larmes sur ses joues, et c'était plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il prit alors sa tête entre les mains et commença à l'embrasser. Elle lui rendit doucement son baiser. Cet échange était très tendre, il résumait parfaitement tout ce qu'il y avait en eux ; l'amour, le chagrin, mais aussi le bonheur de pouvoir à nouveau partager ces moments de tendresse. Après de longues minutes, Harry décolla ses lèvres et transplana, serrant toujours Ginny contre lui.

Ils réapparurent devant le portail du Terrier. Les sortilèges de protection n'avaient pas été supprimés, et il était toujours impossible de transplaner dans la maison.

Harry desserra son étreinte, mais Ginny le retînt.

-Je t'aime Harry, jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme ça. J'ai confiance en toi, et j'espère que tu as confiance en moi.

Tout était sorti d'un coup, sans inspiration, c'était seulement quelque chose qui avait besoin de s'échapper depuis longtemps.

-Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi Ginny, répondit-il.

Et il l'a pris à nouveau dans ses bras. Il n'était pas ému, seulement emplit de bonheur. Tellement de bonheur qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser pour hurler sa joie à tous les villages alentours. Mais c'est d'une voix calme et posée qu'il reprit :

-Tu penses qu'on devrait parler à tes parents de nous deux ?

-C'est toi qui décide, murmura Ginny.

-Alors on va attendre un petit peu. Ça te gênerait toi de leur dire ?

-Je n'en sais rien avoua-t-elle. Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

-Même avec Michael ou Dean ? s'étonna Harry.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il se sentit fondre sous ce regard chaleureux et pénétrant.

-Tu penses vraiment que j'allais leur parler de petits flirts insignifiants ? Moi, quand je m'engage, c'est pour du concret, du réel.

-Mais alors, douta Harry, pour nous, c'est du concret ou pas ?

-C'est ce que je viens de te dire, répondit-elle, c'est toi qui voit.

-Bien sûr que c'est concret ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Alors, le problème est réglé, dit-elle en pénétrant dans le jardin.

Avant que Harry ne comprenne réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire, Ginny avait déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin qui la séparait de la cuisine. Il la rejoignit en courant, un large sourire lui fendant le visage.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison main dans la main, seul Molly était encore là, affalée sur une chaise, le regard dans le vide. Apparemment, tout le monde était remonté dans sa chambre pour se retrouver en paix.

-Maman, dit Ginny, nous voudrions te parler.

Mrs Weasley leva brusquement la tête vers eux. Quand elle les reconnut, elle les accompagna au salon et s'assit dans un canapé.

-Je vous écoute, affirma-t-elle d'une voie grave.

Harry commença :

-Ginny et moi, nous ne nous sommes jamais beaucoup parlé. Puis on s'est rapprochés pendant ma cinquième année…

Il reçut un coup de coude de Ginny à lui couper le souffle.

-Tu ne vas pas retracer toute notre histoire ! s'écria-t-elle. En fait, en résumé, Harry et moi sortons ensemble depuis un an (même si il y a eu une petite pause), débita-t-elle.

Après un instant, le visage de Molly Weasley s'illumina et elle sourit pour la première fois depuis des mois.

_Voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Le prochain chapitre portera seulement sur la soirée qui suit, mais elle sera bien remplie ! A bientôt !_


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'amour, c'est compliqué

_Un gros problème technique est survenu sur mon ordinateur et m'a beaucoup ralentie dans l'écriture du 3__ème__ chapitre, mais il arrive ! Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment important dans l'histoire, mais j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose comme ça. Bonne lecture !_

Mrs Weasley n'avait pas dû mettre plus de quelques minutes pour informer le reste de la famille de la relation entre Harry et Ginny. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas évoqué de façon directe, mais quelques allusions ou sous-entendus comme « Je suis contente que Harry et Ginny s'entendent si bien. » ou encore « Harry va bientôt faire vraiment partie de la famille maintenant. » n'avaient pas trompés les Weasley. Harry était un peu gêné mais heureux que Molly l'accepte. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'empresse de disperser la nouvelle comme une trainée de poudre. D'ailleurs, dans l'après-midi, tout le monde avait eu une réaction différente Ron l'observait avec un regard coléreux, Hermione avait l'air de bien s'amuser, Arthur répétait en boucle « enfin une bonne nouvelle, enfin une bonne nouvelle », Charlie le regardait curieusement, comme si il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, et Bill courait sans cesse après sa sœur pour la harceler de questions plus personnelles les unes que les autres. Les seuls qui n'avaient pas eu de réaction étaient George et Percy.

George n'était toujours pas sortit de sa chambre depuis le début de la soirée, et n'était donc pas au courant. Percy restait de marbre, affalé sur le canapé, son visage caché par un livre et, malgré l'agitation alentour, il ne manifestait aucun signe de mauvaise humeur. Au cours des jours précédents, Harry avait remarqué que le troisième fils de la famille avait repris sa place au sein du Terrier sans autre difficulté que les longues étreintes de sa mère. Mais malgré ça, il restait très discret. Il revenait rarement manger au Terrier, et lors de ses rares apparitions, il ne parlait pas et lisait sur le canapé. Harry aurait bien voulu lui parler, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être bien reçu, et il dut avouer qu'il ne tenait pas Percy en grande estime. Il se promit tout de même d'aborder le sujet un jour, plus par bonne conscience que par sympathie envers Percy.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Il se retourna et découvrit Ron en compagnie d'Hermione.

-On voudrait te parler, dit le rouquin.

Harry les suivi jusque dans la chambre de Ron et s'assit sur son lit de camp.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il.

Il remarqua que Ron paraissait en colère, et Hermione gênée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Il y a que ce n'était pas la peine de faire une annonce publique ! s'exclama Ron.

-TuconnaisRoniln'appréciepasvotrerelation…lâcha Hermione en même temps.

-Maintenant tout le monde sait que vous êtes ensemble ! continua Ron.

-maismoijesuistotalementpourtulesais ! poursuivie Hermione.

Puis ils se turent en attendant la réponse d'Harry. Lorsque ce dernier eut compris le but de cette petite réunion, il se leva d'un bond. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait faire, mais la colère qui l'avait submergé d'un coup le rendait aveugle. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son meilleur ami pensait devoir intervenir dans sa vie amoureuse, et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir plus qu'assez.

-Ron, tu vas arrêter avec cette histoire ou je m'y mets aussi avec toi et Hermione ! cria-t-il agressivement.

-Ginny est ma sœur ! s'exclama Ron sur le même ton.

-HERMIONE EST COMME MA SŒUR ! beugla Harry. Il décida de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur : VOUS DEUX VOUS VOUS CACHEZ A LONGUEUR DE JOURNEE POUR FAIRE ON NE SAIT QUOI ! ET MOI JE N'AURAIS PAS LE DROIT A UN PEU DE COMPAGNIE ? HEUREUSEMENT QUE J'AI GINNY, PARCE QUE JE NE PEUX PLUS COMPTER SUR VOUS ! JE SUIS SEUL, VOUS ETES TOUS LES DEUX ET MOI SEUL !

Il se rendit compte que tout ce qu'il disait était vrai. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, il passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de Ginny, et ses deux amis lui manquaient. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, des lames jaillirent de ses yeux. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer un minimum et continua, la voix encore forte :

-J'aime Ginny plus fort que tu n'aimes Hermione, Ron ! Tu es égoïste ! Tant que ta petite vie est tranquille, tu peux te permettre de gâcher celle des autres. Mais dès que tu as besoin d'aide, il faut absolument qu'on soit là ! Ginny a bientôt 17 ans, Ron, elle est presque majeure, laisse la vivre sa vie et moi aussi, c'est clair ?

Hermione s'était faite toute petite au pied du lit de Ron. Le rouquin était figé, le visage immobile, ses yeux ronds fixés sur Harry. Un long silence s'imposa dans l'atmosphère tendue.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Ginny apparut dans l'encadrement.

-J'ai entendu des cris, alors je… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama-t-elle en voyant les expressions des visages des trois jeunes adultes. Ron n'avait toujours pas bougé, et Hermione se faisait encore plus petite. Mais Harry, dont les larmes coulaient encore, s'avança vers elle en la regardant intensément, le plus amoureusement qu'il pouvait.

-Harry…dit-elle d'une toute petite voie.

Mais Harry avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, et il l'embrassa chaudement, lui caressant le dos et les cheveux avec une infinie tendresse. Il sentit les mains de la jeune femme se balader sur sa tête et ses épaules. Il resserra son étreinte. Ses mains descendirent plus bas, tout comme celles de le rouquine.

Mais un « STOP ! » retentit et stoppa net cet instant de pur bonheur. Les tourtereaux se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers Ron qui s'était relevé, les poings et les dents serrés, le visage rouge de colère.

-Harry, écartes-toi tout de suite de ma sœur ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Il avait vraiment l'air furieux, ses poings semblaient prêts à frapper. Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il prit le même air agressif, et se tînt prêt à répondre aux coups de Ron. Seulement, lorsque celui-ci se jeta sur lui, Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et une poigne de fer se saisi d'une touffe de cheveux sur sa nuque et le tira violemment en arrière. Il essaya de s'accrocher à Ginny mais Ron était trop fort, et il fut projeté en arrière. Sa tête heurta le mur et il tomba par terre, à moitié évanoui. Il ne voyait plus rien, mais percevait des sons confus des pas, suivis de deux cris, un de douleur et un de détresse. Ron frappait Ginny ! A peine cette pensée avait-elle pénétré son esprit qu'il fondait déjà sur le rouquin. Il lui enserra la taille et lui administra un plaquage digne d'un grand rugbyman. Mais il n'avait pas fini. Une nouvelle vague de fureur le submergea et il commença à frapper tous les centimètres carrés du visage qu'il avait en face de lui. Ron se débattait et arrivait à atteindre Harry de temps en temps, mais c'était le brun qui donnait le plus de coup. La haine qui s'était réveillée en lui lui ordonnait de frapper encore et encore. Il entendait Ginny qui criait d'arrêter, mais pas assez fort pour le convaincre. Comment son meilleur ami pouvait-il penser une seule seconde qu'Harry allait sagement laisser Ginny de côté ? Comment pouvait-il imaginer qu'en venir aux mains allait changer quelque chose ? Mais s'il s'attaquait à Ginny, Harry irait dans son sens et la défendrait.

Ses jointures lui faisaient mal, mais il ne voulait pas arrêter. Il frappa encore la bouche, le nez, l'oreille, le front… Mais, soudain, il fut projeté en l'air et tapa une nouvelle fois le mur de sa tête. Il s'évanouit pour de bon.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était toujours allongé sur le sol de la chambre. Des bruits confus lui parvinrent il distingua des cris, des pleurs, un coup, encore des cris. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour relever la tête Ginny était sur le lit de Ron, en pleurs, la tête dans les mains. Hermione tentait de la réconforter mais n'en valait pas mieux. De l'autre côté de la chambre, Molly hurlait sur Ron. Le jeune homme avait la joue droite rouge, et la main de sa mère était toujours levée, mais ce n'était rien à côté des blessures qu'Harry lui avait infligées. Il était ouvert à différents endroits (à la tempe, au coin de la bouche, au menton), avait les deux yeux au beur noir, et ses cheveux étaient tachés de sang. En le voyant dans cet état, Harry eut quelques regrets mais il était même satisfait du résultat. Apparemment, Ron souffrait, et c'est ce qu'il voulait.

-Harry !

Ginny avait tourné la tête vers lui et l'avait aperçu, à moitié levé. Elle se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever. Elle le sera très fort contre elle et il lui rendit son étreinte. Après quelques instants, il la relâcha et se tourna vers Molly, prêt à recevoir les mêmes réprimandes que Ron. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui vînt :

-Harry ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Tu vas bien, dieu merci ! Houlà, il va falloir soigner ces vilaines blessures ! Viens avec moi !

Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à Ginny, mais celle-ci affirma d'un signe de tête.

-Toi, tu restes ici ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley sur un ton ferme à Ron. Ginny et Hermione, retournez dans votre chambre !

A la salle de bain, Molly soigna les multiples bosses et les petites griffures d'Harry. Avant de sortir, il lui demanda si il pouvait aller voir Ginny (après tout, elle n'était peut-être pas totalement pour qu'ils se bécotent sous son toit).

-Je pense que ce n'est pas très prudent avec Ron dans les parages, déclara-t-elle. Ah oui ! A propos de Ron, dit-elle, il est hors de question que vous partagiez encore la même chambre. Je vais te préparer celle de Charlie, tu y seras bien mieux. Viens avec moi.

Ils descendirent donc au deuxième étage de la maison. La chambre était petite, mais les murs clairs donnaient une impression de calme. Le lit et l'armoire (les seuls meubles de la pièce) étaient très imposants.

Harry aida Molly à faire le lit. Ensuite elle sortit en disant qu'elle allait chercher ses affaires. Harry fouilla l'armoire et dénicha un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Il se mit à écrire :

_Ginny, _

_Je suis dans la chambre de Charlie, viens me voir si tu veux, mais ta mère dit que ce n'est pas prudent. Pourrais-tu juste me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais évanoui ? _

_Harry qui t'aime de tout son cœur, et rien n'y changeras rien, même Ron. _

Il enchanta le papier pour qu'il vole jusque dans la chambre de Ginny. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et le jeta dehors. Le message descendit aussitôt vers sa destination. Il laissa la fenêtre ouverte, pour attendre la réponse de Ginny.

Quelques instants plus tard, Coq s'engouffra dans la chambre. Harry s'empressa de prendre le parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses serres et lut :

_Déjà, merci pour le moyen de communication, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas encore majeure, DONC je ne peux pas enchanter les papiers. Je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen-là, renvoie vite Coq s'il te plait avant que Ron ne s'aperçoive de son absence. _

_Je voudrais parler à Hermione tout de suite, donc je ne viendrais pas te voir. De toute façon, maman a raison, je n'ai pas envie de réenclencher la machine-Harry-bagarreur. Même si c'était très galant, je trouve que tu y es allé un peu fort._

_Bon, pendant que vous vous battiez, Hermione est allée chercher maman. Quand elles sont revenues, ma mère vous a lancé à tous les deux un expelliarmus. Toi tu t'es évanoui (chochotte !) mais Ron s'est tout de suite relevé, prêt à continuer. Quand il a vu maman, il a commencé à se trouver des excuses, comme quoi on l'aurait provoqué (ce qui n'est pas faux, et j'espère que toi aussi tu as de bonnes excuses !). Alors moi je me suis mise à pleurer (seulement pour amadouer ma mère, ne crois pas que je suis devenue une petite fille toute fragile) et j'ai raconté toute l'histoire (sans aucun mensonge). Là, maman est entrée dans une colère noire, elle a commencé à crier sur Ron, en lui disant qu'il était immature et irresponsable, et elle lui a donné des claques ! (elle ne l'avait fait qu'avec Fred et George jusqu'à maintenant !) Après tu t'es réveillé, et tu connais la suite. Tu m'as quand même fait peur !_

_Ginny qui t'aime plus que tout au monde (malgré ton petit côté batailleur). _

Harry ricana et griffonna une réponse :

_C'est vrai, tu es tellement plus jeune que moi !_

_Si j'ai provoqué Ron, c'est parce que lui et Hermione sont venus me chercher pour me reprocher les agissements de ta mère._

_Je n'ai pas fait tout cela seulement pour te protéger, je crois que je hais Ron maintenant._

_Bon j'entends ta mère qui monte, on se revoie au dîner._

_Harry qui t'aime tellement qu'il n'y a pas de qualificatif assez fort._

Il confia le message à Coq, et Mme Weasley entra dans la chambre les bras chargés des affaires d'Harry. Il les prit et les installa dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Alors qu'il avait terminé de ranger, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il marmonna un vague « entrez » et Hermione pénétra dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'écria Harry.

Elle avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, ses lèvres tremblaient encore, mais elle avait l'air déterminé.

-Tu sais que je suis totalement pour ta relation avec Ginny, et je sais à quel point tu l'aimes, commença-t-elle. Alors j'ai dit à Ron que tant qu'il vous pourrirait la vie, qu'il se mettrait entre vous, on ne serait plus ensemble.

Harry resta bouche-bée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Hermione prendrait de telles décisions pour lui, et il était conscient que ce sacrifice lui coutait énormément. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ce choix il avait besoin d'elle, sa meilleure amie lui manquait. Cette pensée lui paraissait égoïste, mais c'était la vérité. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, pour la réconforter comme il pouvait.

-J'imagine que c'est Ginny qui t'a conseillé de faire ça, demanda-t-il après un long moment.

-Pas vraiment, on a discuté du meilleur moyen d'arrêter cette guerre entre vous deux, et cette solution nous est apparue comme la plus appropriée. Même si c'est un choix difficile, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas pour longtemps, il va mûrir.

Harry la consola encore un peu, ne sachant à nouveau pas quoi dire, puis ils discutèrent dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley annonce que le repas était prêt. Harry fut déçu de devoir se tenir distant avec Ginny pour ne pas réveiller la colère de Ron (qui ne s'était pas fait soigner ses blessures).

Après avoir bien mangé, tout le monde alla se coucher. Cependant, Harry monta discrètement voir les filles dans leur chambre, comme ils en avaient convenu.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à tard, puis Ginny s'endormit sur Harry, et Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre. Le jeune homme se sentait bien son pire ennemi était mort, il avait les deux femmes qu'il aimait le plus à ses côtés …mais il se rendit compte que son meilleur ami lui manquait.

_Ce chapitre n'était pas très gai, mais tout va s'arranger dans les deux suivants. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Les points négatifs sont conseillés, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !_

_Juste une petite info : compte tenu des vacances et d'un déménagement compliqué, les trois prochains mois seront pauvres en nouveaux chapitres, mais je vous promets de me rattraper dès que cette période sera terminée ! Désolée…_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Réconciliation

_Et voilà le quatrième chapitre ! Il est un peu plus court que les précédents. J'espère que ça vous plaira… Bonne lecture !_

L'été arriva à grands pas, mais sans la bonne humeur qu'il procurait habituellement à Harry. Le jeune homme était maussade lui et son meilleur ami ne se parlaient plus, et Hermione, qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui et Ginny, n'apportait pas non plus la bonne humeur. Ses seuls moments de joie étaient ses visites chez Andromeda, où il voyait son filleul grandir au fil du temps. C'était devenu comme un fils ou, du moins, Harry se représentait l'amour qu'il lui portait comme celui d'un père. Même si le petit ne le reconnaissait pas encore, il était en totale confiance avec Harry.

Ils ne voyaient plus Ron ce dernier disparaissait dans la chambre de George pendant des heures, et personne ne savait ce qu'il s'y passait. Molly avait raconté qu'en essayant d'écouter à la porte, de la farine venant de nulle part lui était tombée dessus. Harry trouvait ça étrange que les deux frères tiennent autant à ne pas être entendus. Il se doutait que quelque chose s'y passait, mais il ne voulait pas intervenir, ayant pour principe de ne plus adresser la parole à Ron.

Malgré ça, l'ambiance de la maison s'était améliorée depuis l'enterrement, comme si tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour tourner la page en même temps. Molly s'activait toujours autant, Bill, Charlie et Percy venaient plus souvent dîner et Arthur travaillait un peu moins.

Juillet suivi, et rien de nouveau n'arriva, sauf la veille de l'anniversaire de Harry. Lui, Ginny et Hermione discutaient dans le salon comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire après le petit-déjeuner, quand Mrs Weasley entra, un tas de linge propre dans les bras. Elle le déposa sur le canapé et se tourna vers les jeunes adultes :

-Harry, que voudrais-tu pour ton anniversaire demain ? demanda-t-elle.

-Rien de spéciale ! s'exclama Harry. Ne vous donnez aucun mal, un simple dîner en famille suffira !

-Je pense que tu mérites plus, intervint Hermione.

Elle paraissait à la fois amusée et exaspérée par l'attitude d'Harry. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas envie qu'une centaine de personnes viennent seulement le toucher sous prétexte qu'ils lui souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire.

-Mais je ne veux pas plus ! insista-t-il, déterminé. Les grandes fêtes ne sont pas pour moi ! Les anniversaires que j'ai eus ces six dernières années m'allaient très bien !

Molly se tourna vers Ginny, un sourire en coin :

-Pourrais-tu organiser ça ? Comme ça ce sera ce qu'il aime et à la hauteur de ce qu'il mérite.

-Bonne idée ! C'est d'accord ! s'exclama sa fille, enthousiaste.

Elle allait bondir du canapé pour entamer les préparatifs, mais sa mère lui ordonna de se rassoir :

-J'ai un autre point important à aborder avec vous.

Les trois amis reprirent leur sérieux.

-Que comptez-vous faire pour l'année prochaine ? demanda Mrs Weasley. Si vous voulez suivre une année d'ASPIC, il faudra aider à la rénovation de Poudlard en août.

-Il va rouvrir pour septembre ? s'étonna Harry. Il avait pensé qu'après les dégâts qu'avait subis le château, l'école serait fermée pendant plusieurs mois.

-Si il y a assez de volontaires pour la reconstruction, il y a de grandes chances pour que la rentrée habituelle ait lieu, en effet, répondit Molly. J'ai reçu un courrier de Mc Gonagall hier elle veut les noms des bénévoles et des futurs élèves rapidement. Et même si vous ne poursuivez pas vos études, il serait préférable que vous apportiez quand même votre aide.

-C'est donc elle qui est devenue la directrice ? en déduisit Hermione.

-En effet, confirma Molly. Alors, que comptez-vous faire ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

Elle leur lança un regard sévère, comme pour leur intimer de continuer l'école.

Harry réfléchit. Il est vrai qu'il avait regretté de ne pas avoir pu passer son année d'ASPIC. Mais après ces deux mois passés en la compagnie d'Hermione et Ginny, il ne se voyait pas passer un an sans elles. Il décida de les suivre dans leur choix.

-Je pense que je vais continuer les études et passer mes ASPIC, dit Hermione. C'est important pour avoir un bon travail plus tard.

-Moi, j'y vais si Harry y va, dit Ginny.

-Alors c'est d'accord, déclara-t-il. Et…-il hésitait à poser cette question, mais elle avait une grande importance pour lui, il la laissa échapper-…que fait Ron ?

-Je ne sais pas, je voulais aller lui demander tout de suite, répondit Molly.

Elle reprit ses draps et sortit du salon, laissant ses trois amis seuls.

-Je crois que je vais aller organiser ta fête, dit Ginny à Harry.

Elle l'embrassa et sortit à son tour. Il ne restait qu'Harry et Hermione. Après un moment, la jeune femme rompit le silence qui s'était installé entre eux :

-Tu préfèrerais que Ron continue Poudlard avec nous ou pas ?

Harry réfléchit.

-En vérité, une année sans lui fera un grand vide, mais je ne veux pas qu'il vienne s'il n'arrête pas de nous tomber dessus, Ginny et moi.

Hermione soupira.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait aller lui parler ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je pense que c'est à lui de le faire, répondit-il. Nous, nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher.

-Tu as peut-être raison…mais il me manque, tu sais.

-Moi aussi, conclut-il.

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme les autres. Le soir, alors qu'il discutait avec Ginny dans la chambre des filles, il lui demanda :

-J'espère que tu ne prépares pas une trop grande fête ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit-elle, ce sera en petite comité.

Même s'il n'était pas très convaincu, il décida de lui faire confiance. Après un instant câlin, il redescendit dans sa chambre, et s'endormit assez vite.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla en suffoquant. Il était en train d'étouffer, et des cheveux roux lui obscurcissaient la vue. Il leva les mains, pris les épaules de Ginny et l'écarta. Il put enfin aspirer une grande bouffée d'air frais.

-Ça ne va pas de m'embrasser pendant que je dors ? s'écria-t-il. Tu es folle !

-Bon anniversaire, répondit simplement la rouquine.

-Il y a des moyens plus romantiques pour réveiller son amoureux, grogna-t-il quand même.

Il se leva, s'habilla, et suivit Ginny à la cuisine. La journée s'annonçait bien remplie, pensait Harry. Mais lorsqu'il entra, il ne s'attendait pas à voir quelque chose comme ça Hermione était à califourchon sur Ron, lui-même sur une chaise de la cuisine, et l'embrassait fougueusement. Harry ne les avait jamais vus aussi proches en fait, il ne les avait pas vus s'embrasser depuis la bataille de Poudlard, et cette vision lui était assez étrangère.

Soudain, Ginny se rua sur le couple, saisit le poignet d'Hermione et la tira brusquement en arrière.

-Tu m'avais promis ! grogna-t-elle en la trainant jusque dans le salon.

Hermione essaya de se libérer, mais Ginny et elle étaient déjà dans la pièce voisine. Lorsque la porte se referma, une discussion soutenue se fit entendre, mais il était impossible d'en saisir les paroles.

Harry était presque sonné il n'aurait jamais cru que Ginny et Hermione se disputeraient un jour. Se rappelant de la présence de Ron, il se secoua, alla s'assoir et fit voler une assiette de lard jusqu'à lui. Il commença à manger, tout en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer qu'est-ce qu'avait promis Hermione à Ginny ? Apparemment, ça avait un rapport avec Ron. Peut-être que…

-Joyeux anniversaire.

C'était la voie de Ron. Harry sursauta.

-Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il.

Pourquoi Ron lui souhaitait-il un joyeux anniversaire alors qu'ils ne se parlaient plus depuis deux mois ?

-Je t'ai souhaité un joyeux anniversaire ! répéta Ron patiemment.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le remercier on quitter la pièce, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que ses yeux fixaient Ron et qu'ils ne voulaient plus bouger.

-Ecoute, mon vieux, repris Ron, j'ai compris ce que ça serais de te priver de Ginny. Hermione m'a énormément manquée, je ne pouvais pas me passer d'elle plus longtemps… Toi aussi d'ailleurs ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Harry le regarda sévèrement, comme pour lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il n'avait pas apprécié dans les agissements du rouquin.

-Donc, tu ne nous embêteras plus avec tes histoires de sœur à protéger ?

-Je te promets que tout ça, c'est fini. Je comprends maintenant ce que tu ressens pour Ginny, même si c'est difficile de vous voir ensemble pour moi, avoua Ron. Je voulais aussi m'excuser de t'avoir frappé, et tu m'as rendu ce que je méritais.

Harry se rappela cette soirée où ils s'étaient battus il s'en voulait un peu. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à frapper Ron. Il lui posa cette question.

-Je pense que j'ai peur que tu ne m'oublies au profit de Ginny, répondit le Weasley, gêné. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, j'avais une boule dans le ventre et j'avais besoin de me vider.

Il avait l'air honteux. Mais Harry n'y fit pas attention il avait remarqué que Ron s'était assagi.

-Depuis quand es-tu aussi psychologue ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Passer ses journées avec George, ça aide, répondit le rouquin. Tu sais, il parle beaucoup, plus qu'on ne le pense. En fait, il a tourné la page en même temps que nous, mais il a peur qu'on pense qu'il n'aimait pas Fred si on le voit trop joyeux.

-Alors, il n'est plus aussi morose qu'avant ? s'extasia Harry.

-Disons qu'il a repris du poil de la bête, dit Ron. Mais il ne fait plus les mêmes blagues. Il essaye, mais il n'y arrive pas, c'est ça le plus dur.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Ron était triste et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le réconforter comme un ami. Un silence s'installa alors, un silence de plomb, profond, parfait, qui permit à Harry de digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre George allait mieux, même si il ne serait plus jamais comme avant, et Ron acceptait sa relation avec Ginny.

-Est-ce que mes excuses sont acceptées ? s'enquit le rouquin.

-Bien sûr ! répondit Harry.

Il voulait se lever pour aller taper dans le dos de son meilleur ami, mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Ginny et Hermione entrer- apparemment elles s'étaient réconciliés- que des lèvres se posaient sur les siennes. La chaise faillit se renverser, et il ne voyait rien d'autre que des cheveux roux. Des bruits confus lui apprirent que Ron était dans la même situation que lui. Mais après tout, ce baiser n'était pas si désagréable, et il l'approfondie. Durant plusieurs instants, les deux couples profitèrent d'un moment de pur bonheur. Mais soudain, la voie de Mrs Weasley les surpris :

-Les enfants, je sais que c'est difficile de résister aux joies qu'apportent les rayons de soleil et les parfums de fleurs, mais des invités vont arriver, et il serait préférable de préparer la maison. En fait, bon anniversaire Harry !

Les quatre têtes se tournèrent les unes vers les autres, gênées. Puis, tout le monde éclata de rire, heureux que tout aille pour le mieux.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien cris. Le prochain devrait arriver bientôt (mais je ne sais pas exactement quand). Dites-moi si vous aimez ou pas, toutes les critiques sont bienvenues ! A bientôt !_


	5. Chapter 5 : Que de nouvelles !

_Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Je suis désolée pour la grande absence mais je profite un max de mes vacances ! Bonne lecture !_

Harry passa le reste de la matinée à dégnommer le jardin en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans la joie et la bonne humeur, malgré que des invités viennent pour son anniversaire ne lui plaisait pas trop. Ce fut le moment idéal pour poser à Ron les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête depuis un certain temps. Il était content de pouvoir à nouveau lui parler comme à un ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares avec George ? demanda-t-il.

Ron parut embarrassé mais, apparemment, il ne voulait pas lui mentir alors qu'ils sortaient à peine d'une période de dispute.

-George m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, commença-t-il… mais maintenant que tu sais qu'il va mieux…je pense que je peux te le dire sans risque…

Harry fut tout de suite plus attentif apparemment il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important, et sa curiosité s'était réveillée.

-Il veut reprendre la boutique, continua le rouquin. Et il lui faudrait un… acolyte…alors je lui ai proposé de l'aider, mais c'était avant que maman vienne me dire que vous retourniez à Poudlard, Hermione et toi.

Il jeta un bref regard à la jeune fille qui riait avec Ginny, et un sourire triste passa sur ses lèvres.

-Alors tu ne viendras pas ? s'exclama Harry.

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua Ron… D'un côté je n'ai vraiment pas envie de laisser George tout seul. Je sens que ça lui fait du bien de voir quelqu'un qui l'écoute. Mais en même temps ce sera très difficile de savoir que vous êtes tous les deux de retour au château alors que moi, je m'occuperais de farces et attrapes.

Harry réfléchit il y avait bien une solution. Mais il n'était pas sûr que McGonagall accepte cet arrangement. Il proposa son idée à Ron, qui parut très enthousiaste, bien qu'également incertain de la réponse de la nouvelle directrice.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils essayaient de trouver les meilleurs arguments pour convaincre McGonagall de leur donner l'autorisation qu'ils désiraient, Mrs Weasley appela à table et les quatre amis rentrèrent à la cuisine.

Après le repas, il ne fut pas surpris que Ginny insiste pour qu'il reste à l'intérieur. En effet, à quatorze heures précises, des « pop » plus ou moins légers se firent entendre à l'extérieur.

-Je pense que ta surprise est prête, dit alors Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les quatre amis sortirent dans le jardin et, soudain, une douzaine de personnes entama le chant de « joyeux anniversaire ». Il y avait Arthur, George, Percy, Kingsley Shaklebolt, McGonagall, Slughorn, Hagrid, Neville, Luna, Andromeda et Teddy. Une fois le chant terminé, de petits groupes se formèrent autour de la table des rafraichissements. Percy et Kingsley entamèrent une discussion qui paraissait très sérieuse, Hagrid interrogea Arthur sur l'avancée de ses installations sur les objets moldus, Molly alla tenir compagnie à Andromeda, George s'assit tout seul sous un des nombreux arbres du jardin, McGonagall et Slughorn discutèrent de Gryffondor et Serpentard, et Ginny rejoint Neville et Luna.

Harry décida de faire le tour de tout ce petit monde. Il se dirigea d'abord vers Hagrid et Arthur. Ce dernier lui sourit, mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car des énormes bras le soulevaient de terre et lui broyaient les côtes.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama une grosse voix. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis la bataille, et tu n'as plus donné signe de vie ! Tu sais, le monde est en pleine reconstruction ! Tous les gens rentrent chez eux, tous les mangemorts sont arrêtés, les innocents relâchés, toutes les boutiques sont de nouveau ouvertes…

-Hagrid, je pense que vous pouvez relâcher Harry, l'interrompit Mr Weasley d'une voix amusée.

-Oh ! Oui, désolé, dit le demi-géant en le relâchant.

Harry se massa les côtes en grimaçant. Il avait beau avoir grandi, Hagrid restait plus grand et plus fort que lui, et il avait oublié l'enthousiasme que le demi-géant manifestait parfois. Une fois remit de ses émotions, il put réfléchir à ce qu'il avait appris apparemment tout allait pour le mieux, et l'homme qui y avait veillé était juste derrière lui. Il décida de prendre congé de Hagrid et Mr Weasley et d'aller voir Kingsley.

Le grand sorcier s'interrompit dès qu'il le vît arriver.

-Bonjour Kingsley ! dit Harry. Salut Percy !

Les deux hommes lui répondirent d'un signe de tête, mais il remarqua que Percy avait légèrement rosi. Harry compris alors que ce n'était pas de sa famille qu'il se cachait, mais d'Harry lui-même.

-Il n'y a pas trop de travail au ministère ? demanda-t-il en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est compliqué de répondre à toutes les demandes il manque beaucoup d'employés, donc ça va beaucoup moins vite, répondit le ministre. En plus des jugements, des recherches d'habitations, des témoignages des victimes et de la reconstruction de plusieurs endroits, il faut vite retrouver du personnel pour St Mangouste, le Ministère et les boutiques du chemin de Travers.

-Et dans quels domaines manque-t-il le plus d'employés ? interrogea Harry.

A sa grande surprise, ce fut Percy qui répondit :

-On a besoin de beaucoup de personnel de direction, dit-il. Voldemort avait bien joué, il avait les personnes les plus importantes de son côté, notamment dans les départements des mystères, de la coopération magique internationale, et de la justice magique, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir beaucoup d'informations et de pouvoir. Il manque aussi beaucoup d'Aurors.

Harry se surprit à vouloir aider le ministère en tant qu'Auror. Il se dit que si sa proposition était acceptée par Mc Gonagall, il pourrait le faire. Il décida d'aller parler tout de suite à la directrice. Il salua le nouveau ministre et Percy et se dirigea vers la grande femme mince et le petit homme trapu avec lequel elle parlait.

-Harry, mon garçon, comment allez-vous ? demanda Slughorn.

-Très bien monsieur, et vous ? répondit poliment Harry.

-Quand on a le Vainqueur dans les parages, on ne peut pas aller mal ! s'exclama le vieux professeur en rigolant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? demanda Harry.

-Potter, vous êtes le Vainqueur, intervint Mc Gonagall.

Harry et Slughorn furent tous deux stupéfaits :

-Alors, c'est mon nouveau surnom ? s'énerva le jeune homme.

-Il n'était pas au courant ? s'écria le professeur de potions.

La nouvelle directrice eut un petit sourire – ce qui était l'équivalent d'un éclat de rire chez elle – mais, apparemment, elle ne jugea pas utile de répondre aux deux exclamations. Harry en profita pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un petit moment :

-Professeur, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander, dit-il.

-Attention Potter ! lui répondit Mc Gonagall. Ne croyez pas que j'accepterais n'importe quoi sous prétexte que vous nous avez débarrassés de Voldemort !

-Je n'y comptais pas, répondit sincèrement Harry.

A ce moment-là, Slughorn s'exclama :

-Tous ces cheveux roux, ça me donne chaud, je vais boire un coup !

Et il s'éloigna, laissant Harry et Mc Gonagall seuls.

-Que voulez-vous déjà ? demanda cette dernière au jeune homme.

-Je voudrais savoir, commença-t-il, si mes amis Ron, Hermione et moi-même pourrions finir nos études à Poudlard, tout en ayant l'autorisation de partir du château le soir et le week-end. Nous voudrions aider à la reconstruction du monde magique, et passer nos ASPIC.

Mc Gonagall réfléchit. Harry espéra qu'elle accepte, sinon, Ron ne reviendrais peut-être pas à Poudlard avec lui, et lui-même n'aimerait pas rester enfermer à ne rien faire.

-C'est d'accord, dit alors la directrice. Mais à conditions que vous aidiez activement à la reconstruction de Poudlard en août et que vous me disiez à chaque fois où et quand vous partez.

Harry se réjouit intérieurement, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il remercia quand même chaleureusement la professeure et chercha quelqu'un avec qui parler. Il aperçut Luna, Neville et Ginny. Lorsque celle-ci le vit, elle dit :

-On aimerait bien que les cours de l'AD aient lieu cette année. On pourrait demander au nouveau professeur de DCFM de nous procurer une salle appropriée, proposa-t-elle.

-Alors, vous venez aussi ? s'exclama Harry à l'intention de Neville et Luna.

Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Alors, tu penses qu'on peut continuer l'AD ? insista Ginny impatiemment.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, répondit-il rapidement pour ne pas énerver Ginny. Mais on garde la Salle sur demande, elle est parfaite. En fait, vous savez qui sera le nouveau professeur de DCFM ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, on aura la surprise, comme les autres années, dit Neville.

-En plus, dit Ginny, il faudra aussi de nouveaux professeurs en métamorphose et en étude des moldus.

-Mon père m'a dit que le professeur Binns avait été traversé par des Ronflaks Cornus… C'est mortel pour un fantôme, intervint Luna d'un air toujours rêveur. Peut-être qu'il faudra le remplacer lui aussi.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

-Quand est-ce que vous viendrez pour la rénovation du château ? demanda Neville pour changer de sujet. Nous on a commencé la semaine dernière, continua-t-il en désignant Luna et lui. On pourrait croire qu'avec la magie ça va plus vite, mais c'est tellement grand et les dégâts sont tellement importants qu'il faut compter trois jours par étage, si on est assez nombreux.

-Je pense qu'on peut y aller dès lundi prochain, dit Ginny. Tu en penses quoi Harry ?

-D'accord, répondit-il. On demandera à Ron et Hermione.

Il fallait qu'il leur explique les conditions de Mc Gonagall.

A ce moment-là, Andromeda s'avança vers eux, Teddy dans les bras.

-Bonjour Harry, Ginny ! salua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Harry remarqua qu'elle allait mieux de jour en jour elle oubliait son air grave et était de plus en plus souriante. Elle se tourna vers Neville.

-Vous devez être le jeune Londubat ? dit-elle.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

-Je connais assez bien votre grand-mère, continua-t-elle. Même si c'est une forte tête, je dois avouer qu'elle est assez attachante.

Neville commençait à rougir, même il se reprit :

-Je vous présente Luna, dit-il, ma petite amie.

Harry détourna les yeux de son filleul tellement vite qu'il faillit attraper un torticolis. Qu'est-ce qu'avait dit Neville ? Luna, sa petite amie ? Il était sûr d'avoir mal compris. Mais Ginny avait remarqué son étonnement.

-Luna et Neville sortent ensemble depuis la bataille, dit-elle.

Apparemment, il avait vraiment l'air ahuri car elle semblait sur le point d'exploser de rire. Il se reprit comme il put :

-Et bin…félicitations…enfin…je veux dire…soyez heureux…bégaya-t-il.

-Il vous souhaite bonne chance dans votre couple, l'interrompit Ginny en mettant fin à son calvaire.

Harry se tourna vers Teddy, bien décidé à changer de sujet.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il à la grand-mère.

-A merveille ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il commence à s'intéresser à ce qui l'entoure il regarde de partout avec de grands yeux émerveillés, et je suis sûre qu'il va bientôt reconnaitre les gens – en dehors de toi et moi, bien sûr.

-Il me reconnait ? s'extasia Harry.

-Bien sûr, répondit Andromeda. J'ai mis une photo de toi dans sa chambre et, quand je dis ton nom, il est plus attentif, expliqua-t-elle.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était extrêmement content que son filleul le reconnaisse. Pour lui, cela valait la plus grosse marque d'affection.

-A ce propos, continua la vieille dame, je voulais savoir si ça te gênerais de le garder ce week-end. J'ai des papiers à aller remplir au ministère et…

-Bien sûr, j'en serais enchanté ! dit Harry. Mais…où dormira-t-il ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Ginny.

-Maman doit avoir un vieux landau quelque part, répondit celle-ci, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et…je ne me suis jamais occupé d'un bébé aussi longtemps ! s'exclama Harry. Je ne sais pas quand et comment lui donner à manger, quand il doit dormir, quand lui changer sa couche…

Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Mais, lorsqu'il se tourna vers ses amis, ceux-ci étaient écroulés de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Ginny leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui.

-C'est juste…que…commença-t-elle en reprenant son souffle, ces choses-là ne s'apprennent pas Harry… Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas y arriver…

Il se sentit soudain stupide c'est vrai qu'il s'en faisait pour rien. Après tout, s'occuper d'un bébé n'était pas aussi compliqué, et Molly pourrait l'aider.

- Oh, arrêtez-vous deux ! grogna Harry à Neville et Luna qui étaient encore en train de rigoler.

-Désolé, souffla Neville entre deux hoquets.

Soudain, une série de « pop » interrompit toutes les discussions Charlie, Bill et Fleur venaient de transplaner au milieu de la foule.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'écria Ginny. Vous m'aviez dit que vous ne pouviez pas venir !

-On ne pouvait pas, en effet, dit Bill, mais on a eu un imprévu.

-On a quelque chose à vous annoncer continua Fleur.

L'attention de toute l'assemblée semblait palpiter dans l'air.

-Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi il s'agit, ajouta Charlie. Ils m'ont juste dit qu'il fallait absolument que je vienne, dit-il en se tournant vers Bill et Fleur.

Ces derniers se regardèrent avec un grand sourire, puis Fleur s'écria :

-Je suis enceinte !

_Voilà ! Je vous laisserais découvrir la réaction de la famille dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère pouvoir le publier avant jeudi. Pour Neville et Luna, je sais qu'ils ne doivent pas finir ensemble, et ils ne finiront pas ensemble, mais j'avais envie d'ajouter leur relation à mon histoire, car je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble ! _


	6. Chapitre 6 : Les cadeaux

L'annonce de la grossesse de Fleur fut suivie par de nombreux cris de joie. Molly était la première à embrasser Fleur, puis ce fut le tour de Ginny (qui mima un air dégouté), Ron (qui tenta de passer deux fois), George (qui risqua un grand sourire satisfait), Percy, Charlie, Arthur, Harry et Hermione. Bill eut également droit à de nombreuses poignées de mains et autres accolades. Puis Molly commença à les harceler de questions :

-Vous le savez depuis combien de temps ?

-Exactement trois heures, répondit Bill. On voulait juste faire une surprise.

-C'est réussi ! intervint Ginny.

-Et tu en es à combien de mois ? demanda Molly à Fleur.

-Ça ne fait qu'un mois et demi.

-C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-On ne sait pas encore, c'est trop tôt…

-Vous avez choisi le parrain ?

-Maman, on a encore 7 mois et demi pour y penser ! s'énerva Bill.

-Oh, oui désolée, mon chéri, dit Mrs Weasley. Oh là là ! Je vais être grand-mère !

Elle commença à faire tout le tour de l'assemblée en répétant « je vais avoir un petit enfant, je vais être grand-mère ! »

Harry était très heureux pour toute la famille. Il se sentait presque concerné par les bouleversements que cela entrainait pour lui, il allait bientôt avoir un neveu (ou une nièce). Il sursauta quand des bras l'entourèrent par derrière.

-Je vais être tatie ! souffla la voix de Ginny à son oreille.

Elle semblait tellement épanouie ! Il adorait la voir comme ça, pleine de joie de vivre et d'enthousiasme. Il se retourna et l'embrassa. Elle semblait vraiment contente pour son frère. Harry avait pensé que le fait que Fleur soit la mère la dérangerait un peu mais, apparemment, elle s'était faite à l'idée que la demi-vélane faisait maintenant partie de la famille. Après un moment elle se détacha de lui et murmura :

-Ca ne te donne pas des…idées tout ça ?

Harry rougit. Il est vrai qu'il avait imaginé sa vie future ayant des enfants avec Ginny mais il n'aurait jamais parlé de ça comme elle venait de le faire.

-Euh…peut-être, bégaya-t-il…mais…plus tard…enfin je veux dire…pas tout de suite…

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne me considère pas comme une simple conquête quand même ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Harry regarda autour d'eux malgré l'attention que toute l'assemblée portait à Bill et Fleur, George, Hermione et Arthur les observait curieusement. Il prit alors la main de Ginny et l'entraina dans le salon, gêné de lui parler de leur relation en public. Elle avait l'air inquiet.

-Harry ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il prit une grande inspiration cette fois, il était hors de question de bégayer ou d'hésiter.

-Ginny, commença-t-il, je t'aime. Je veux être avec toi après Poudlard, jusqu'à ma mort, mais…comment dire…tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop tôt ?

Ginny sembla soudain soulagée, on avait même l'impression qu'elle allait éclater de rire.

-Harry, tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que tu voulais rompre ! Et pour…_ça_…je n'y pensais pas pour tout de suite !

-Mais tu as dit…commença Harry.

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais prêt à avoir des enfants avec moi, plus tard !

Elle avait bien insisté sur ces deux derniers mots. Pour éviter qu'il ne recommence à argumenter, elle l'embrassa. Ce baiser dura un long moment.

Quand ils ressortirent dans le jardin, l'allégresse s'était un peu dissipée et, apparemment, tout le monde les cherchais.

-Ah, vous êtes là, vous ! s'écria Ron.

-On t'attendait pour les cadeaux, Harry, dit Hermione.

En effet, Harry remarqua un petit tas de paquets au milieu du jardin.

-Allons-y ! dit-il.

Harry commença par un petit paquet rectangulaire. C'était une magnifique boîte en bois sertie de faux diamants et pépites d'or. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, une lumière jaune venant d'une petite perle l'aveugla.

-C'est une perle d'acajou, dit Hermione. Celle-ci est unique, elle te permet de savoir si tes proches sont honnêtes avec toi.

-En fait, c'est un scrutoscope, dit Ron, qui ne semblait pas trouver l'objet si exceptionnel.

-Sauf que la magie que contient cette boîte est dix fois supérieure à celle d'un scrutoscope, Ron ! s'énerva Hermione.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça Hermione ? demanda Harry, trop habitué à leurs disputes pour y faire attention.

-Oh, je me suis renseignée auprès d'Ollivander et du professeur Slughorn, dit-elle. C'est comme les baguettes, l'alliance d'un certain bois et d'une certaine perle permet de mieux l'approprier à son destinataire, mais c'est plus rare, et…

-Hermione, l'interrompit Ginny, c'est toi qui l'a fabriqué ?

-Euh…oui, mais…

Molly, Andromeda et Mc Gonagall commencèrent à la féliciter. D'après ce que compris Harry, il était extrêmement compliqué de fabriquer une perle d'acajou qui marche vraiment. Hermione était toute rouge et balbutiait que ce n'était pas si compliqué. Pour abréger sa gêne, Harry commença à déballer un autre cadeau. Mais lorsqu'il découvrit ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet, il resta bouche bée. L'objet était parfaitement taillé, le manche ne comportait aucun défaut, les brindilles étaient parfaitement rangées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la voix de Ron derrière lui.

Le rouquin s'approcha mais lorsqu'il aperçut le cadeau d'Harry, il s'arrêta brusquement.

-Un…un Eclair de Foudre ?

En entendant Ron, la plupart des invités s'approchèrent pour admirer l'objet.

-C'est un _vrai_ Eclair de Foudre ? demanda George.

-Qui a bien pu acheter ça ? dit Ginny.

Mais Harry pensait savoir il se tourna vers Mc Gonagall qui lui sourit.

-J'ai toujours eut un lien particulier avec vos balais Potter, dit-elle. Alors j'ai pensé que celui-ci fera l'affaire.

Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, mais il se retînt de justesse et la remercia quand même chaleureusement. Il se retourna vers Ginny, Ron et George qui énuméraient les nombreuses qualités du balai :

-Confort effet-coussin !

-Parfait pour les feintes de Wronski !

-Pointes à 300 km/h !

-Sortilèges d'imperméabilité !

-D'anti-UV !

-De coupe-vent !

-Réagit à la moindre pensée !

-Repousse les cognards !

-Il repousse les cognards ? s'exclama Harry.

-Disons plutôt qu'il va tellement vite que plus rien ne peut l'atteindre, dit Ron.

-Harry ? demanda Ginny.

-Oui ?

-Vu qu'on sort ensemble, tout ce qui est à toi est à moi n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en faisant les yeux doux.

Il ne put résister :

-Si tu veux…mais ce sera quand même à moi la priorité !

Elle lui sauta au cou en guise de remerciement.

-Bon les tourtereaux, les interrompit Bill, on attend que tu ouvres tes autres cadeaux Harry !

Ce dernier attrapa un troisième paquet. Il découvrit une plante qui ressemblait beaucoup à un tournesol, mais les pétales étaient rouges.

-C'est un tournouvel, dit Neville. Tant qu'il est tourné vers le soleil tout va bien, mais s'il lui tourne le dos, tu vas connaitre un grand bouleversement dans ta vie.

Harry le remercia puis ouvrit un autre cadeau. C'était une bouteille contenant un liquide jaune qui avait l'air délicieux.

-Attention ! le prévint George. Si tu bois une goutte de ce liquide, tu deviendras accro à tel point que tu serais prêt à mourir de soif si tu n'en avais plus. Mais il te suffit de boire de l'eau pour en arrêter les effets.

Harry posa la bouteille à côté des autres cadeaux puis attrapa un paquet qui était gros et très lourd. C'était un set complet de Quidditch.

-Tu as même les gants pour le gardien et les battes des batteurs, dit Ron.

Harry découvrit ensuite un livre qui comportait des photos d'Aurors, accompagnés de légendes détaillées.

-Il y a même Tonks ! dit Kingsley.

Vint ensuite un gros paquet contenant toutes sortes de bonbons.

-Dragées surprises de Bertie crochus, Chocogrenouille, Fizwizbiz…énuméra Andromeda.

Puis Harry découvrit un petit bracelet qui avait l'air d'être fait avec des rondelles de carottes.

-Ca repousse les animaux invisibles, lui assura Luna.

Il y eut aussi un livre : _Le manuel des enchantements compliqués_.

-J'ai entendu dire que le professeur Flitwick le demandais pour les septième années, dit Percy.

Harry ouvrit un paquet qui contenait une grande fiole de Felix Felicis.

-Faites-en bon usage ! rappela Slughorn.

Enfin, il reçut des chaussures difformes et très dures, dont les lacets brillaient.

-Elles sont en peau de dragon, dit Hagrid, et les lacets c'est du crin de licorne. Elles sont indestructibles !

Il ne restait qu'un gros paquet, qui épousait vaguement la forme d'une cloche. Harry se demandait se qu'il y avait dedans. Lorsqu'il enleva l'emballage, il se rendit d'abord compte que c'était une cage, puis il regarda à l'intérieur là se trouvait une magnifique chouette hulotte rousse. Il tomba immédiatement sous son charme.

-Elle te plaît ? demanda Ginny.

-C'est toi qui me l'a offerte ? fit-il en guise de réponse.

-Oui…alors ?

-Elle est magnifique ! répondit-il. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Elle n'a pas encore de nom, dit Ginny. Elle vient à peine d'entamer sa vie de chouette postière.

-Je réfléchirais à un nom plus tard. Elle a l'air de vouloir voler un peu, remarqua-t-il.

Il ouvrit la cage et tendit le bras pour que la chouette puisse prendre son envol. Elle ouvrit largement ses ailes et frôla le crâne d'Harry avant de s'élever vers le ciel bleu.

-Harry ?

-Le jeune homme était perdu dans la contemplation de sa nouvelle chouette lorsque Molly l'avait appelé.

-Oui ? dit-il en se retournant.

-Arthur et moi avons aussi un cadeau pour toi, mais il était trop gros à emballer, alors nous l'avons caché dans l'atelier. Viens voir, dit Mrs Weasley.

Elle l'entraina jusque dans l'atelier avec Mr Weasley. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, une grosse masse sombre au centre de la pièce attira l'attention d'Harry. Il s'approcha et découvrit une moto plus grosse que la moyenne accompagnée d'un side-car. La moto de Sirius ! Elle était comme neuve. Le tableau de bord comportait de nombreux boutons qu'Harry n'avait jamais vus.

-Je me suis permit de rajouter quelques options, dit Mr Weasley. Le gros bouton blanc que tu vois là, c'est pour rendre la moto invisible.

-Je peux la sortir ? demanda Harry. Il faut que je partage ça avec Hagrid !

-Alors tu ne voles qu'au-dessus du jardin, dit Mrs Weasley.

D'accord ! s'exclama Harry en s'installant sur le siège.

Le moteur démarra tout seul. Il n'eut qu'à actionner l'accélérateur et il passa de justesse par la porte. Des exclamations de surprises s'élevèrent des invités. Il se dirigea vers Hagrid qui discutait avec Ron et Hermione.

-Ça vous dirait de faire un dernier tour avec moi ? dit-il.

-Oh, Harry, elle est à toi maintenant, je ne voudrais pas…oh, et puis, si tu insistes !

Harry laissa la place du conducteur à Hagrid et s'installa dans le side-car (où il était maintenant très à l'étroit).

-Paré au décollage ? s'exclama le demi-géant.

-Paré ! répondit Harry.

Alors, dans un immense vrombissement, la moto s'élança et commença à décoller. Quand ils furent à plus de dix mètres de hauteur, Harry conseilla à Hagrid d'actionner l'invisibilateur. Ils disparurent alors eux aussi en même temps que la moto. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent la terre ferme. Harry fut étonné de voir les invités sur le départ. Il eut juste le temps de leur dire au revoir et il ne restait plus que Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna et lui.

-D'autres invités vont arriver, dit Ginny. Et Bill et Fleur nous ont réservé les Bizarr' Sister !

Soudain, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavande Brown, Padma et Parvati Patil, 2 filles et 1 garçon qu'Harry ne connaissait pas apparurent.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose mais le prochain est plein de rebondissements !_

_J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle je ne pourrais pas publié pendant trois semaines. Mais je vous promets d'avancer très vite dans l'écriture et dès que je rentre, je vous en publie trois d'un coup !_

_Les reviews font toujours plaisir __ Bonnes fins de vacances !_


	7. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, je vous fais juste un petit compte rendu de ce long mois d'absence. Et oui, je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! Au cas où certain l'aurait cru, je n'ai pas abandonné fanfiction. J'ai juste profité un max de mes vacances (trois semaines de rêve), puis j'ai eu la rentrée. Et en plus de tout ça, j'ai déménagé ! La ville de Nice est magnifique ! Bref, je sais que je vous ennuie avec ma vie, vous ce qui vous intéresse, c'est l'histoire ! Si je n'ai toujours pas publié depuis une semaine alors que toutes mes petites aventures sont terminées, c'est parce que j'ai pris un peu de retard dans l'écriture du Chapitre 7. Mais pas de panique, il devrait arriver d'ici une petite semaine ! Ensuite, je promets de m'y remettre sérieusement ! Bon, aux alentours du 24 septembre, il est possible qu'il y ai un peu de retard, mais pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! Je reprendrais toujours, jusqu'au prologue !

Je vous remercie tous de votre fidélité et à bientôt !


End file.
